


Sweet little thing!

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, San gets hurt physically, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yunho is a physco. San is the new innocent kid who just happens to be his new neighbor AND the new kid at his school. Yunho turns his life too upsidedown.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sweet little thing!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying it out, this isn't the official writing but I will try to do the official writing once I try to figure this out.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_ "nghh..." San groaned, ruffling in his sheets and knocking the alarm off his dresser. "Choi san, you better not be breaking anything in there!" His mother yelled from downstairs. _There she goes yelling a_ _gain_ , he thought as he quickly got up.

His head hurts and his vision was slightly blurry. He really shouldn't have got drunk the night before, especially since today was his very first day at his new highschool. "San-ah! Are you up? You can't be late for school!" _Right...first day._ He quickly made his body walk to the shower, ran some hot water and got in. "Ah...this feels nice." He turned the shower off, dried off, and put his outfit on.

Heading downstairs, he found his mother at the table with her plate and his. "Come come. Sit" his mother said patting down at his spot. "Ma...I don't think I'll have time to eat..." He said sighing as nervously rubbed his neck. "Hm." His mother hummed softly, "Well, pack it up in a container. I don't want you to be hungry. "She said as she got up to pinch his cheeks. "Ah, ah okay okay I will" rubbing his cheeks gently, he ran upstairs to grab his things and quickly ran back down. "I'm leaving now mom, can I get a good luck?" He said smiling. Smooching his forehead, his mother smiled back. "Good luck, my little prince charming, now get your butt outside and go catch that bus!"

Waving at his mother, and ran out the door. _Bus...bus...bus...why can't I just-_ "..." His thoughts stopped as he saw the bus. Choi san, the anti-social, shy basket of sunshine hates riding buses. He never noticed the guy behind him as he got on the bus, only noticing when the guy got _on_ the bus.

He was tall, his hair was a pretty black, he looked nice...But san was getting a weird vibe from him even though he was a complete strang- "Hello?" _huh...why is he talking to me._ "Hm? Yes?" San said, his brow slightly up. The stranger clicked his tongue. "I asked, if you were new. I've never seen someone like _you_ riding this bus." "..." What was that supposed to mean. Did san look bad? "Ah, I am. Just moved here...from...a uh different school." Jeong Yunho. No one really knows him that much, he's a very secret person. Secretly a physco, killing machine too. Secretly... Humming softly, the stranger chuckled. "That's cool and all, I guess. Anyway, names Yunho. Nice to meet you. _very_ nice to meet you." A creep, he seems like. "Mhm..." San redirected his direction towards the window, not wanting to make any more eye contact with the boy than he already has.

 _Finally, we're here. He's probably been talking this whole time...bet he thinks I'm an asshole_ san thought. Getting off the bus, and entering the school. San doesn't know it, but he's in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
